FateKaleidoscope
by Time Hollow
Summary: spinoff of TWK by OnTheImportanceOfLungs this time Harry dosent get away frome Famel and Clock Tower there's one way to tell a story they lets find out how this one go shall we. I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may see in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The universe is filled with many different stories that may at first seem the same but there are many differences in the stories as with all stories you may read in one you may know how a boy named Harry James Potter a boy who held the eyes of Misery and how he escaped to members of Clock Tower at the Rome duels but what if he didn't what would that one difference change the story as you may know it? Well there is more than one way to tell a story they say now let's find out how this one well be told.

**Mangekyo**

"My eyes, known roughly as the Copy Eye Kaleidoscope... allows me to use many unique abilities. The true name is in Japanese, it is 'Mangekyo Sharingan' ", he said. His left Eye lit up, and he winced as it began to bleed. "One of its powers is... Kamui."

Harry had planned to use Kamui to make a getaway, but as he was falling in a hole in Space-Time only to feel a pulling sensation pulling back. When he came back he then felt an unknown presence holding him in the room when he looked up he saw a gnarled old man with scars about his face in front of him with his hand griping his shoulder Harry could tell just by looking at him that this man was not someone he could take lightly. "Not bad kid your use of the Kaleidoscope is pretty good but you don't have the control over it as I do." the gnarled old man said.

"Zelretch what are you doing here?" Famel said looking surprised at the man arrival. Harry looked at Famel seeing his reaction compared to before was starling he looked around the room at Aoko and Lorelei to see their reactions to this man's present, while Lorelie had a calm face his eyes saw awe and fear, when he looked at Aoko he saw a smile as if she know what was happing. "I came to see how you three where doing and then I saw this interesting young child, tell me Nicholas why were you going to let this young man get away." he asked.

"What you were going to let him get away!" Lorelei said shooting a glare at Famel. "I... believe that he can still be saved. He is a one-in-a-million... no...one-in-a-billion genius whose wrestle with the Angel and has not dragged him into the depths of hell. He is a thousand Jobs made flesh, and yet... he is still whole. His mind is intact. He has a sense of what's right and wrong. While everyone asked 'Who are you', the question I asked was 'What do you find morally repulsive', and it turns out that the majority of his experiences, from the shuddering orgasms he receives from serial killers to the guilty pleasure of gambling are all immoral to him."

"Just because it's wrong to him doesn't mean he won't do it. Morality is never a good governor."

"That's why the second question I asked was whether he'd do something he found repulsive to achieve his aims. I discovered that he has no qualms about killing, or watching people die, but anything that affects innocents... His first kills were at the age of nine, to protect a girl from being gang raped. Some of his recent kills were that of a child molesting father of one of his friends, and it turns out that Karahalios wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. He was apparently part of the Greek Ministry's torture squad."

At this point Harry opened his mouth and said "So that's it. I was wondering what you asked I saw even thou you were affected by my Reality marble like the others but not to the same effect, most people would just ask Who am I and how do I have so much power but you asked not who I am but what I am." he said now realizing just what Famel had asked in his Reality Marble.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Aoko said with a look Harry didn't know whatever to be scared of not as he could not tell what she was thinking. Famel looked like he was going to say something when Zelretch cut him off "Isn't it obvious we will take him to Clock Tower he well make for a fine member with his power over the second and Fifth Miracle will make him a large assent to us plus he could prove to be entertaining."

"Yes, I like the sound of that. His abilities will be invaluable against our enemies... The ultimate assassin, capable of both the Second Miracle and the Fifth..." Lorelei said. She summoned a small cup of tea from another room.

"Yes." She paused. "I like the idea of him being mi- one of our Mages", Aoko nodded to herself, covering up her Freudian slip without a trace of shame.

"It's not often that a boy attracts the attention of the Miss Blue", Nicholas teased.

"Shut up, Nicky", Aoko said. Famel smiled. He hadn't been able to get a rise out of Aoko for several years now. Harry tried to do something but Zelretch keep him from using Kamui. The last thing he saw was Aoko looking at him as if she won the lottery, before he fell asleep the day's events finally taking their toll on him knowing that when he woke up he would be a prisoner of Clock Towel.

**Mangekyo**

Authors Note: First I would like to thank OnTheImportanceOfLungs for letting me use his **The Wizard of the Kaleidoscope** idea for my story as you can see this is a plot divergence I made that is "what if Harry didn't get away at the Rome Duels." this story will at some points follow TWK but while I liked His version there are some parts I saw and said what would happen if something else happened I'm so this is a plot divergence, not sure about the parings but I am thinking about make this a Harry/Aoko story of a Harry/Aoko/Daphne. Not to say I don't like Hermione but after chapter 52 I just couldn't do it maybe in another story I could but not in this one. Last thing im starting a poll on my page about where Harry ends up in Clock Tower should I go with TWK or somewhere different so tell what you think. By the way if you have any ideas tell me and I'll try to put them in this story but I will say these we will see one character that is said to be dead and another from Fate/Stay/Night a cookie to who can figure it out. Till next time I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mangekyo**

When Harry opened his eyes he saw a red ceiling, before he could take anything more he was hit by the strong levels of magic that surround him, Harry had experienced many things in his life, but never had he slept somewhere so opulent and laden with magic. For the first time, he felt the urge to dive back beneath the covers and roll about the multi-thousand thread count sheets so he could hold on to the felling. After he calmed down he sat up so he could take in the room in large.

The room was frightfully red. At least Gryffindor Tower had gold motifs. The carpets were crimson. The walls were a lighter red, but everything else was either maroon or darker. Thankfully, none of it was _bright_ red. That would have been a terrible eyesore.

"Where am I?" He tried to use his Mangekyo's power of space-time but all he got for his efforts was a headache. "Something is blocking me but what?" He thought. After getting out of bed he looked around for something to change into notching he was still in the outfit he had dressed in at the Rome duels.

Looking to the left he saw a blood red shirt and a pair of blue dress pants. After he got changed he went to the door and he found it locked with several locking and sealing runes. "This isn't good I'm a prisoner and my eyes seem to be blocked somehow." Has he was thinking this he took a step back as the door glowed for a moment signaling that the runes had been disabled, the door opened and he saw Aoko carrying a tray of food with a smile, "Hello James how are you doing, or do you puffer Harry?" Aoko asked wearing a white tee-shirt and blue jeans, looking at him. "Harry is fine and I'm doing fine considering the circumstance may I ask where am I?" Harry asked.

Aoko walked across the room to him and lad the food down in front of him. "Here you go, Nicky thought you might be hungry after using so much magic, and as for were you are you are currently in the Red Quarters of the Mage Association." Aoko said. "The Red quarters, as in one of the primary colors like you? " Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Aoko just nodded her head but didn't add anything more but a wide grin that strangle made Harry picture a fox looking at his prey.

"So what's going too happened now?" Harry asked after failing to get a picture of a fox like Aoko out of his head he was wondering what they're going to do to him. Well he be killed our will they try to get him to join there association, or worse slap a seal designation on him so they could study him and his eyes. "Well right now there trying to find out what to do with you actually, at first they wanted to give you a Sealing Designation but Zelretch said you can't be bound, so they are trying to decide which branch get's you."

Harry toke a moment to digest what she just said then asked "so what are my choices?"

Aoko put her finger to her chin and said "well, First, the Sea of Estray is composed of the people of Prague, Sponheim and Thule. Nicky wants you to continue his legacy, like he wanted hundreds of promising mages before you. Sponheim wants to do forbidden experiments with Reality Marbles, away from Clock Tower. Thule wants to complete their set of Fate runes, assuming you know them all. Atlas is composed of the latter-day alchemists. If Nicky is centered on discovering the origins of the Truth... they're centered on ending it..." Aoko said. Harry looked at Aoko and asked "Why are you telling me this, Aoko? What is _your _objective?"

"I want you to come with me to Universal Research. There are a bunch of people our age there, and it's really lively, and you won't want to go back to school afterwards. We make discoveries every day!"

"So that's all I am to you? An asset of Miss Blue that will be utilized in discovering new forms of magic?" Harry teased.

"Don't be silly, Harry Potter. We all learn far more from everyone around us than we teach. Universal Research is very tight knit." She was appearing behind him suddenly warping her arms around him. "I'm not good at this, but I think I'll be able to... persuade you rather well." Harry tried to say something but before he could Aoko said "We have a week before they call you and give you there choices until then there will be two Mages with you in case your try to leave and if you want to walk around and explore." After Aoko left Harry only had one thought "The girls are going to murder me." Harry said with a sigh.

Authors Note: Well that's chapter 2 and I like to answer some reviews I received.

Overlord7: Yes and no he'll get a new type of Mangekyo Sharingan but he will keep Caliburn but will get a royal eye in a way.

Mana Sin the Skeptic: thanks for the review and I now that this may not be as good as WTK but just to let everyone know I asked and showed OnTheImportanceOfLungs chapter one before I posted it.

Now I would like to announce that I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story so let me know, oh and the poll is open, next chapter we start to see the effect Harry's capture has on everyone else and what the Mage association has cooked up and a new character is going to be introduce and get a glimpse on one of the characters I mention in the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor the Mangekyo Sharingan, nor anything from the Nasuverse that you recognize.

**Authors' notes: **in this chapter we shall be focusing on what the Mages Association will dowith Harry which means we shall see the results of the poll on what they will do to Harry Thank you to OnTheImportanceOfLungs for letting me do this spin-off of his story. Now then let's begin this tale of lies.

**Mangekyo**

**Clock Tower**

Seated in a circle room were the Flamels, each of the Wizard Marshalls and Aoko, the only primary Color in the Association, along with the heads of the different branches of the tower.

"Let's get stated shall we", came the voice of Flamel.

"It appears that we will be having a unique guest with the Association."

Aoko radiated a certain sort of triumph that everyone in the room had trouble ignoring thou some moved away from her but tried not to show it.

"We have gone though the reports from, Aoko, Lorelei, and Lord Philosopher", a deep, cultured drawl announced.

"His Eyes", muttered one of the heads. "Will you tell us what you have discovered about them Nicholas?"

"I believe it to be a Blood trait, he possess a pair of Mystic Eyes so powerful that it ranks with the Samsara of Merlin, I believe. That's why he kept his face hidden so as not to tip us off", Flamel said. He knew he had the attention of everyone as he explained. "During my travel's I came across legends tell of a family with the eyes of a Demon, capable of understanding the world differently than others, the Eye of the Wheel, I had ." Nicholas started to explain

"I've discovered that he is capable of copying any magic formed externally, along with seeing the different type of magic I threw at him, near the end I came to believe that each eye has unique abilities that differ between the two."

Zelretch eyes glowed golden for a moment, and he stood suddenly. "He also possesses more than one of the Miracles even thou there watered down versions of them."

"That is the truth."

This was knowledge known to the group in the room, but there were still uneasy whispers. Flamels magnanimous smile stretched slightly thinner.

"What sorts of magic is he familiar with?" asked a shorter, middle-aged woman.

"A little bit, here and there my wife tells me that, that judging by his Sand construct he used; he is somewhat of a prodigy in Runes. I had extend him an invitation to my branch of the Association in Prague but he turned me down, also he knows many types of magic and use them in conjunction with his sword and Blood trait."

Everyone in the room begin to look at each other wondering who will get the boy.

"It matters not though. He will be accompanying me to Prague", said Nicholas.

"Nicholas, he is a _treasure_."

"We will not bind him with a Sealing Designation."

"Do not pretend that you do not wish to, Nicholas!" The woman smirked. "A Sealing Designation is the highest honor, after all."

"He cannot be bound", said the Zelretch. "His Kaleidoscope is far too developed. I sense the influence of other worlds on him. And..I sense...something else, something that feels familiar but different"

"What would you compare it to if I may ask?" Nicholas asked.

"It matters not, Nicholas. His Noble Color is unaffected, nor is his Origin."

"How can you be sure Lord Zelretch?" a timid man asked.

Zelretch snorted. "A Noble Color is my perception of his magical Circuits. His origin is what all his life has been, and will be, subject to change only by the most traumatic or defining moments. His Noble Color is like mine."

"Alike?"

"We are both scions of the Kaleidoscope and thus, our Noble Colors are represented by the iridescence of a diamond, rather than a single shade."

"He knows his Origin", said Lorelei. "He can manifest it as a Reality Marble."

It appeared that this bit of information was new. The Mages were staring at each other in a different light now.

"I make a claim for Universal Research. I believe that Harry's final unexplored field are the Systems and such would allow him to come into contact with the other geniuses of his generation like m- my sister and Mr. Alba and to ensure his loyalty to the Association." Aoko's words were met with silence from all parties.

"I make a claim for Thule Society in light of the documents about his ability with the First runes."

"Claim for Sponheim Abbey. We..." the timid man who had spoken up before paused. "We need... Mages with Soul-related abilities."

"Go fuck an Einzbern doll", spat Aoko. The man looked highly affronted, but no one seemed to care.

"Atlas makes a claim. Our reasons are ours."

"I believe since I discovered him he should be left to myself and not the Mage's Association", interjected Nicholas before everyone could begin bickering, but it just intensified the arguments.

Before anyone could say anything Zelretch interrupted and said "I believe the boy shall go to Universal Research." Zelretch stated.

"It's decided", Aoko shouted to the crowd. " Universal Research will take him."

The representatives from Atlas and Sponheim stalked out of the room, while those who represented other divisions in the Clock Tower gave ambivalent nods.

Lorelei and Aoko both voted in favor of Zelretch, and Nicholas grudgingly said yes.

But the rest of the people present ranged from stony expressions to outright anger.

"Universal Research has taken _all _of them, over the years", muttered the woman who had argued with Flamel.

"We need Universal Research to balance our objectives, dear", said Perenelle.

At her words, everyone nodded, and began leaving by various means.

Aoko was almost jumping for Joy has she left the room and thought "Now I can put my plan into action." Aoko thought.

**Mangekyo**

Authors' notes: there you go what's this plan Aoko talking about what interest does Zelretch have in Harry. Next time we'll see what Harry was doing during the meeting and we'll fall in the Nasuverse a bit more and Harry will get a new Sharingan, also new poll should I have Harry's mom alive and has been sitting up what has happen to Harry or should I keep her died? Next chapter should be up as soon as I can school is hectic to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor the Mangekyo Sharingan, nor anything from the Nasuverse that you recognize.

**Authors' notes: **Alright Chapter four up, and before I begin I would like to thank all you people who have reviewed this story and people who didn't and just add this story to your favorite story's or story alerts, now then on to the matter of the chapter will see how Harry's friends are doing with him gone.

**Mangekyo**

It had been a week since the fiasco on Midsummer's Day, and Daphne Greengrass was, for the lack of a better word, worried sick. She had been waiting for Harry since they would be attending their first meeting at the Wizengamot - a custom for those who had turned fourteen by the second week of August and Harry had yet to show and she had a sinking feeling as to what happened.

In Daphne's hands was today's edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Who the _fuck_ is James Evans?" she screamed, a copy of the Daily Prophet flying to the wall. She grabbed it - seemingly out of the air - and began reading. "_During a duel with Dionysus Karahalios of Greece, he managed to utilize a spell that appeared to be an exact replica of the secret, guarded, absolutely-impossible-to-replicate 'Pain of Sand'! _Let's see, Harry Potter, son of _James_ Potter, and Lily _Evans_... _He finally reversed the killing blow with something this reporter heard the Alchemist Nicholas Flamel refer to as Space-Time Manipulation._ Sounds like someone I know, doesn't it, Harry?" She said to the ceiling then she burst into tears. "I didn't want to think. I didn't want him to be James Evans. But I knew. And he dueled Dumbledore! Is he out of his bloody fucking mind? Oh. And that's not all apparently, the Aurors released a statement that they believed James Evans killed Auror John Dawlish with the Caliburn!"

She had spun sharply to glare at a picture of Her, Hermione, and Harry, her blond hair whipping around and her eyes taking on the quality of ice. "I _despise_ my late father, but he did teach me several things. One of the lessons he hammered in, one way or another", her smile grew bitterer, "was that I should never associate with people who claim to practice Magecraft, and refer to Circuits instead of Cores. Where are you Harry? _Who_ did you meet?" Daphne asked to herself.

**Mangekyo**

The Lake Avalon was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. It was one of the Fae's strongholds ruled by Lady Avalon, the lady of the lake. It was this sight a robe figure on a hill overlooking the lake, the figure looked at the lake for a moment before walking closer to it. When she neared the lake the figure spoke one word "Kamui." When the figure came to its destination a little girl stood in its path. Or at least, what seemed like a little girl stood in front of it the figure know that this girl was an over three thousand years old.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice so pure form the girl it hurt the figure's ears to listen to. The figure felt a bit of liquid run down the side of its face, and saw that the voice had injured it. "When I felt someone breaking into Avalon I thought my dear Harry had come to visit me." The girl said with a frown. The figure said nothing as if it was content to watch the girl but the girl noticed how the figures fists tighten at the mention of Harry. "Who are you?" the girl asked. The figure stared at the girl before said in a women's voice

"Who I am is the least of your Scáthach, you who are the soul of the Kingmaker, a Fae who transcends time, all you need to know is after today you're going to be died." The hooded women said. Scáthach looked shocked at what the figure said and then began to laugh "you are going to kill me, oh young one you have no idea who you're messing with." Scáthach said the last bit in a tone witch reminded the women of a tiger looking at her prey. Neither of the two moved then as if a signal had been given the two combatants moved. Scáthach begin to throw different spells at the figure, the figure moved out of the way and then sent a mild blasting curse at the Fae. Scáthach swatted the spell away and said "Come now girl can't you do better than that?" she then sent a spell designed to tear the victims soul apart, Scáthach smiled as she saw the figure had nowhere to go. The spell hit the women and she fill to the floor. Scáthach approached to figure's body and said "I disappointed, when you said that you were going to kill me I thought you had some power to back up that clam but now I see that you were all talk." Scáthach said as she stared down at the figure as she reached out to pull back the hood of the figure's robe her eyes opened wide as she saw the image of the figure crack and shatter as if it was never there "What?" Scáthach shouted out. Before she could say anything else a sword pierced her body and heard the women say in a cold voice "It seems to be my victory Scáthach." The women said. "Your victory do you think that this small wound could kill me, The Soul of the Kingmaker!" Scáthach shouted out and tried to rise to her feet only for her body not to respond as she tried to move she looked at the sword that was impelled in her stomach and her eyes looked on in fear as she saw the sword being held by a gold and silver mist like creature, and a huge sake jar. "But that's-!" Scáthach said. "Susano'o one of the powers' of the Mangekyo Sharingan along with the **Sword of Totsuka** an ethereal weapon, with an enchanted blade capable of sealing any person it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in an illusion-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity;" Scáthach watched as her body begin to flow into the jar and she screamed. "Good bye Scáthach." The women said as the Fae was absorbed into the jar. Susano'o disappeared and the women turned around and walked away saying "No one interferes with my plans for my son." The figure disappeared in to a void of space-time and said "I'll be seeing you soon my dear Harry."

**Authors' notes: **okay I'm a evil for this I know. Now you might be wondering just what the hell is going on with that. But I'm not going to say anything but just saying that the paring has just been changed to Harry/Aoko/?, not sure if I should add Daphne to it. By the why the reason Harry went to the door without thinking it out was becase his sword was compelling him to. Next chapter should be up within the week and a cookie to whoever tell who that man is and who he's talking about but most know already. See you next time.


End file.
